guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Improved sale value
I believe that Precious has been changed to "Improved sale value", as shown in this picture: and so this page should probably be updated to that. --Gimmethegepgun 10:34, 11 November 2006 (CST) :Yes, I saw that too. I don't think I see precious anywhere now either. 14:10, 8 December 2006 (CST) ::I think "Precious" was a much better name than "Improved sale value". Also, "while enchanted" was much better than "while under the effects of an enchantment", but they changed that one back. --Carth 14:39, 8 December 2006 (CST) Only on blues? Nope. I got a purple hammer once in nightfall. Mods were Show me the Money and Icy. So, its definently on purples, too, at least. It would suck getting a gold with that :P Blastedt(Talk) 15:19, 15 December 2006 (CST) :Heh, I get plenty of them on golds chest running...[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'''--Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 17:36, 15 April 2007 (CDT) Edited~ "The "Show me the Money" inscription appears on purple and gold, as well as blue items."--204.107.82.185 18:54, 5 December 2007 (UTC) :Pointless, it's an inscription, so naturally it appears on everything... --- -- (s)talkpage 18:56, 5 December 2007 (UTC) Improved Sale Value & Show Me The Money Inscription Formula Has any one tried salvaging the ''Show Me The Money inscription from an item an tried re-applying it to something else? I was thinking that if you had an item where you already knew the value (i.e. already ID'ed), then applied the "Show Me The Money" inscription and re-checked that item's value post-inscription, maybe the 'formula' for how "Show Me The Money" and "Improved Sale Value" affects the value of an item could be determined and/or deduced. Another method of determining the formula for how "Show Me The Money" and "Improved Sale Value" affect the sale value of items could be to find items that are otherwise the same in all regards except for "Show Me The Money" or "Improved Sale Value", and compare their relative values. Of course, either activity is a bit of trouble to go through, so I will try and do these experiments myself in the case that no one already has or is willing to do so. --Syl Deyn 06:18, 27 December 2006 (GMT) I have salvaged a couple ''Show Me The Money inscription''s from low-level items in the hope of eventually turning a profit by reapplying them to high-level items before selling them. I may simply be wasting inventory space. Eastwind 20:58, 10 March 2007 (CST) Same here, though I can't that the inscription simply adds a flat value. We're probably not wasting our money. I suspect that they add a different amount based on color and/or level. I'm not so loaded as to be able to test this scientifically, though, and I don't have inscribable weapons to try it on. --204.107.82.185 18:59, 5 December 2007 (UTC) pre-searing Didn't the precious mod change the worth of an item from x to 20?(In pre-searing) Now I got one that's worth 60g...System Of A Guild 11:06, 19 February 2007 (CST) This week in pre-searing I was finding precious items worth over 80g. I'm fairly certain I never got anything over 100g. Eastwind 20:55, 10 March 2007 (CST) Figure out the Formula Does anyone know how to add a chart / table like the ones used to calculate drop rates? If so we can add one linked to this page and start collecting data. The simplest test would be to ID an item without the mod, add the mod then sell the itme recording the initial ID price and the final sale price. Testing I have been pulling the inscriptions off and placing them on other items. So far the inscription seems to raise the value of the item about 50-60 gold. I have been testing mostly on blue and purples and the increase seems to be a fixed amount with a small random factor.Glamtre 19:47, 26 March 2007 (CDT)